


Caffeinated Confession

by Eroisa (Boysn)



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Rare Pairings, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysn/pseuds/Eroisa
Summary: Agent G notices Agent Z is exhausted, but Z notices G more.





	Caffeinated Confession

**Author's Note:**

> G is portrayed as a trans woman in this piece. I wasn’t sure how to tag it because in the manga G is called a ‘he’, so I used both F/M and M/M tags. Not edited at all. Like, I haven’t even read it. It’s late and if I don’t post it now I may never!

G didn’t expect anyone to still be at work, but there Z was, eyes struggling to stay open while mulling over a well worn file. Only Z’s desk light was on giving the room a rather dim orange glow. 

Z startled a bit as he noticed G at the entrance. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to frighten you,” G said demurely. She’d changed into a dress, not something she was used to wearing in front of her colleagues, but entirely comfortable with for walking around town. G was still physically a ‘he’ but in her off time she was always a ‘she’. 

“It’s fine,” Z said thumbing the file, “What are you doing here so late, if you don’t mind my asking.”

G didn’t mind answering but Z’s bloodshot eyes were distracting. 

“I forgot my thermos. Never mind that, though. If _you_ don’t mind me asking, what are you doing here so late?” G offered the same niceties with a touch of concern in her voice. 

Z shook his head and slapped the file to the desk. It sounded much louder than it would had it been the middle of the day, with the phones ringing and agents conversing. 

“I’m doing no good,” Z answered with a rare smile, poor dear was truly tired. 

G clicked over to him. She noticed how when she came into full view Z looked down towards her shoes, which were stilettos. They were loud on this floor but she adored them and wore them at every opportunity. 

She picked up a small paper weight and put it on top of the file.

“You’re done for the evening, Agent,” she said matter-of-factly, a twinge of a smile crept to the corner of her lips. 

“Oh, did the Major send you, Miss G?” 

G quirked an eyebrow. Were they playing?

Were they flirting?

“No, but I’m sure I can convince the Chief to properly dismiss you for the evening,” G leaned her backside to Z’s desk, “It wouldn’t even be hard to do,” she whispered as if she were some femme fatale. 

Z looked to her with weary eyes, but his mood perked up as he spun his chair to face G. There was a hint of pink in his cheeks and his smile widened. 

She was a femme fatale. At least in this moment she certainly felt like it. 

“Thank you, Miss G, for saving me from myself.” Z stood, “The Major didn’t even order me to stay. I was just trying to over achieve,” he clarified. 

G thought the tension would dissipate as Z picked up his blazer, preparing to go. But, oh, was she wrong. 

Z held out his arm for her to take. She knew her eyes gave her excitement away as Z chortled softly. A small part of her questioned why Z was treating her this way. They were never like this before. 

She looked down at her perfect (expensive), Italian shoes. Were they really this good? Could they really attract a man to a woman such as herself. 

“You’re perfume smells nice,” Z said pressing the buttons to the elevator. 

Oh, so it was the perfume! The Earl of Gloria had made the recommendation. G dreamed of the next time she and the Earl would meet, he would certainly notice that she’d taken his suggestion. 

They stepped onto the elevator. 

“Thank you for the complements, Z, I rarely get them when men figure out...well, you know.”

Z shrugged, “I thought it was weird at first too.” He placed his hand over the one she had hooked to his arm, as if begging her to not pull away. “But after watching you work I discovered it wasn’t just your clothes, but everything about you was feminine. You are a woman.” he said. 

G swiped lightly at her eyes that had brimmed with tears. “Z...thank you,” she said. She didn’t dare say anymore fearing she would cry tears of joy. 

“I’ve had five cups of coffee in the past 2 hours, so forgive me if I’m being frank, but would you like to go somewhere with me?” Z asked leading G off the elevator. 

“Now? But you need sleep!” G said gripping Z tighter. 

“Yes, and I need a proper nightcap to sleep properly,” Z said leading her to a quite cigar bar. “We won’t stay long,” he added, “I know my limits.”

G had been to this bar before. It was dimly lit so she felt comfortable being herself, but had stopped coming because some of the other agents and the chief frequented the establishment. Not that they didn’t know her proclivities, but she didn’t want to create awkward scenarios either. Especially with the chief. 

G scanned the crowd for the usual faces and, thankfully, saw none. Z gently helped her on to a barstool before seating himself. 

“I will see you home after this, Z, you are in no shape to be going home alone. You look as if you could nap here on the floor,” G said straightening her back, feeling protective over her fellow agent. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Z said with a smirk and a sharp nod. 

G didn’t know if it was the words themselves or how Z delivered them that lit a fire in her, but she had to take a deep breath of cool air to calm herself. Thankfully the bartender came to take their order. 

Z was a scotch man while G ordered a small margarita. She noticed her palms were clammy and welcomed the coolness of the drink. 

“I’m sorry this seems so sudden,” Z began, “but the perfect opportunity rarely falls in my lap,” he took a sip, “I like you, G. I figured it out about two weeks ago and have been trying to come up with a way to tell you.” Z picked up his glass and gestured to G, “Then you walked in looking like this and now I’m confessing,” he finished his scotch. 

G took a gulp of her margarita. This was happening really fast but in a good way. Who had time to play games? Best to be honest from the start and she didn’t even have to tell him that she has a Y chromosome. He had confessed to her already knowing! Another gulp of margarita was needed before she spoke, but Z had already started talking again.

“And then there was the problem with the Major,” he said, “I see the way you look at him and thought, how do I get her to look at me like that?” 

The margarita truly disappeared too quickly but she needed to say something. 

“It’s not that I don’t like you, Z! It’s that I didn’t want to get my hopes by liking anyone close to me. I didn’t want to get hurt,” she explained.

“The Major is close,” Z said setting his empty glass down.

“Liking the Major will lead nowhere and I know that. Like liking a fictional character. You do it even though you know it will never happen, thus you never get hurt,” she clarified. 

Z nodded, “Well, If you’ll give me a chance I want to become someone you look at, like the Major, but also someone who is real and close to you.”

G felt her cheeks burn and was thankful alcohol could be blamed for the blush. 

“I-I would love that!” she stammered excitedly. She had never really dated. Sure, she wasn’t a virgin, but all the men she had been with were only into her for the fetish. Not for _her._

Z grinned, showing his teeth. 

“Alright, my lady,” he said getting up and offering her a hand, “in a shocking role reversal I believe you were going to escort me home,” he laughed. 

G took his hand and slid off the barstool. Upon exiting Z wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close. 

G heard a familiar voice as they walked down the road. 

“The audacity of the finance department! I sure did have to show them a thing or two!” The chief bellowed to a small laughing group of men. The chief briefly caught her eye, but G looked up to Z who had his gaze firmly on her. She smiled knowing the chief was dumbstruck. 

After a few more minutes of walking they were at a small cluster of townhomes. 

“Well, this is me,” Z said hugging G closer. “I want to invite you in but I don’t want you to think I expect you to do anything...s-sexually.”

It was Z’s turn to be flustered. G smirked, “Invite me in, I’m an adult. Plus, I have full confidence that the second you lie down you will be asleep,” she said leaning into Z.

Z fumbled his way through his keys and opened the door. 

“Fair enough. Then, would you like to come in, Miss G, and tuck me in? Possibly...stay the night?” The last part was whispered as if Z was afraid to say it. 

G, feeling more confident than she ever had, led Z into his own home. 

“Yes,” she answered, “A thousand times, yes.”

She made sure Z brushed his teeth and properly readied himself for bed. He offered her an oversized shirt to wear for pajamas. For the first time she felt good wearing a man’s shirt, because it wasn’t her shirt, it was her _boyfriend’s._

Z apologized for his inability to stay awake longer and thanked for staying over. They both got into bed and he promptly fell asleep with her cradled against him. The day couldn’t have been more perfect! As she was about to let sleep over take her her eyes snapped open.

“Damn it! I forgot my thermos!”

**Author's Note:**

> Rarepairs for a rare manga. Had fun writing this!


End file.
